Harry Potter: The Delila Chronicles Ch.1
by lilangemon2433
Summary: My first story. Please read and response
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1 Delila's Letter  
  
This is one of my first fanfics. If it's corny, please tell me. I will discontinue this series.  
  
Ch.1: Delila's Letter  
  
Delila woke up one night to the scratching of an owl on her window. "How weird!" Delila said. She had never seen a snowy owl before. "I thought you were extinct."  
  
Delila opened up her window and the owl flew in with a parchment in it's claws. Delila snatched the letter, eager to read what it said.  
  
Dear Delila,  
  
You are cordially invited to attend Hogwarts School For Witches and Wizards. School starts on Sept. 5, 2020. Please be there.  
  
Signed,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"That's weird." Delila thought. "It must be a prank. I never believed in magic." she recalled. "Go on owl, you may leave." she commanded. The owl then flew out the window. "That was creepy." she said. "Honey are you sleeping." Delila's dad called.  
  
"No dad, but I'll sleep now." Delila said. She then heard a scratching on her bedroom door. She opened it and almost screamed. Two glowing eyes were looking at her. But then, they levatated into the room. "Oh Snuggles, it's only you!" Delila exclaimed.  
  
Snuggles the cat had crawled into her room for her usual night time pampering and story time. "Okay Snuggles, I'll read you a story." She stuck her hand into the book case and pulled a book out at random and started to read. "The three forbidden curses are...... Hey, what book is this?" she said. She looked at the book title. "'The Three Unforgivable Curses,' what kind of a title is that?" she asked herself, as if to find an answer. She looked at all her books. All of them had changed their titles. She had never seen these books before. She found a book called "Easy Magic" It sounded cool so she started to read. On the dedication page it said....  
  
To Delila, whos destiny is magic, even though she doesn't believe in it. 


	2. Harry Potter: The Delila Chronicles Ch. ...

The Delila Chronicles Ch.2  
The Treasures of the Houses  
  
AN:My second chapter in the Delila Chronicles. Finally, you get to read what happens to Delila.   
  
As she read this, a gold whistle flew through the window and landed in her hand. "My, what a beautiful gold whistle! I wonder what it's for." she said, locking the whistle up in her drawer. "Wait a minute, my name's Delila, I don't believe in magic, how does this book know who I am?" she said puzzled and at the same time scared. "Yes, you're probably wondering how I knew your name, Delila, it's because you are the daughter of the great Harry Potter, the one who survived the attack of Voldemort. So wherever you are Delila, please, come to Hogwarts. We need your help to rid us of an evil that is killing srudents and teachers alike.  
  
And so she went on, reading about each spell, what they're used for, until she came to a chapter that caught her eye.  
  
Treasures of the Houses  
Chapter written by Ron Weasley and Ginny Potter (AN: That's a major clue to Delila's mother)  
  
As most people know, there are four houses in Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But truth be told, they are more than just houses.  
  
Each house possesses different qualities. If you are in Gryffindor, you are loving and have a beautiful heart. If Slytherin is where you are assigned, you are very ambitious. If you go to Hufflepuff, you are hardworking and just. And Ravenclaw will make someone bold and courageous out of you.  
  
These houses are named after four of the greatest wizards of all time. Their names, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Slytherin believed that only witches and wizards with pure blood should be taught, while Gryffindor believed in education for all. Hufflepuff was always literal and hardworking and Ravenclaw was just the opposite.  
  
Besides qualities, there were some other things hidden by the wizards of each house. About 400 years ago, there were rumors of four bewitched items. Those legends were thought to be just plain superstition, until Harry Potter pulled a sword out of the sorting hat. This sword had the inscription Godric Gryffindor on it, and so it belonged to Gryffindor. Notice that the sword can be used by muggles and wizards alike (Gryffindor believed in education for all, so he created a weapon for all.). Since Slytherin believed in education for pure bloods, he created a treasure that only pure bloods can use. Not only did he create the Chamber of Secrets, he also created a magical coiled jade serpent. It is said that if you put your wand through it, it can make your spells 100 times more powerful. For Hufflepuff's hard work, she created something to get the job done. She bewitched a badgers claw and put it on the edge of a leather glove. Whoever posseses this glove shall be given superhuman strength. And of couse, Ravenclaw believed in leisure. He has an obsidian feather that the bearer use to fly.  
  
As she read the last sentence, an owl flew into the window, dropped a parchment and then flew out.  
  
Delila,  
  
Please you must go to Hogwarts. There is a great evil taking over and it's killing many different people. Headmaster Granger suspects that this is the work of the dark amulet. Please write your response on this parchment.  
  
Delila took out a pen and wrote back.  
  
What is the dark amulet?  
  
The dark amulet is all the dark wizard Voldemort's power. See, the Great Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger turned him into a mere muggle and then hid his amulet somewhere in the school.  
  
So, what can I do to help.  
  
See only the person who has Voldemort's blood in them can destroy it, which is what you need to do. For you have Voldemort's blood in you.  
  
After that last line, the letter burned up and turned into ashes. As she turned around an old, small little figure with glowing eyes approached her and said hello. She then started screaming. 


	3. Harry Potter: The Delila Chronicles Ch.3...

The Delila Chronicles Ch.3  
The Hogwarts Whistle  
  
AN: Okay, another one of the Delila Chronicles. Please enjoy. Yes that's all I have to say bout this.   
  
Delila screamed at the top of her lungs for her father. "It's no use Delila Potter, I casted a sound spell on your door and window. The only one that can hear you is me." said the little figure.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Delila  
  
"My name is Dobby, and I was a house-elf. I came to give you this." Dobby said, dropping a golden whistle on the floor.  
  
"Hmmmm, what's that?" Delila asked with great suspiscion.  
  
"That is the Hogwarts Whistle. It takes you directly to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why thanks, but I don't have school supplies." Delila replied.  
  
"That is okay, because Dobby bought you everything you need!" Dobby said ecsaticly, dropping a satin bag on the floor with books, a cauldron, a quill, lots of parchment and a wand. "Now, Delila Potter must blow the whistle and she will be taken to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, alright, here it goes." said Delila. She blew on the whistle and she was thrown to Hogwarts by an unseen force. Catching her balance, she noticed that Dobby was gone and two people were approaching.  
  
"Hello, my name's Paula, Paula Marie Weasley. I'm the daughter of the famous Ron Weasley!" Paula said proudly.  
  
"My name is Anthony Granger, and I am the adopted son of Hermione Granger."  
  
"That's cause you're real mother was ashamed to have given birth to you, and so she left you at the adoption agency." said a voice behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" Delila said with rage in her voice.  
  
"I am Raisa Malfoy, and you must be Delila Potter. Ha, my father could've beaten Voldemort anytime, he just, didn't have time. And now you get all the fame."  
  
"Do shut up Raisa, my mother told me about how your father turned into a ferret."  
  
"Oh, and your mother is the mudblood Hermione Granger. Well, she's the most embarrassing headmaster of Hogwarts we've ever had. And I understand you've been adopted mudblood."  
  
"Don't call me that!" snapped Anthony.  
  
"What's a mudblood?" asked Delila.  
  
"Someone with non-magical parents." said Rais. "Mudblood, mudblood, nanny nanny mudblood!" yelled Raisa menacingly.  
  
"Stupify!" Anthony yelled, shooting a spark out and paralyzing Raisa.  
  
"Wow that was amazing!" yelled Delila. "Where did you learn to do that.  
  
"My mom taught me. Now, we don't wanna be late for the sorting!" said Anthony.  
  
And so, they headed into Hogwarts, through the big stone doors. 


End file.
